Back to town
by J.C.Simpson
Summary: A man who had spent two years in Mineral town learning the lumberjack trade returns when Gotz retires, old faces, new faces,rekindled friendships, lost loves and a new beginning when he comes back to town.


Starting a new life anywhere can be hard at first, hell starting anything new can be hard, but especially in today's world. You need an education, you need a degree and people who don't have those can't find work. Well I never graduated from high school, I never even got past secondary IV but that doesn't make me dumb. I've been a Logger for years now, I started when I dropped out of school at 17 and have been at it for ten years now. I cut my own lumber or I order it, I then make it into cabinets, book cases, beds…and…well…you get the idea. I also do house extensions, you need a deck or a stable, your kitchens too small or your chicken coop is falling apart…I'm your man .I live in a small village called Mineral town, its got a population of less than 30 people, real quiet place, everyone knows everyone and word travels faster than sound down here. I used to live in a small town with about 45,000 people…then I moved here and wow, it was a big change. I like it here though, I live out in the woods just near a Farmer and close to town. Just beside my house is a mountain and mountain trail, there is a beautiful lake, hot springs and a mine where I get ore to trade for lumber.

The reason I came here is because I knew a man named Gotz who used to live here, he was moving away to go live with his son in another town far away, he asked me to come and take his place and I agreed to it. I remember going to the town years ago when I first started off in the Logging trade. I met some nice people and they were all still here now, but I changed a lot in the past ten years and I didn't know if they would like me now.

But enough about Yesterday and on to Today.

I woke up at about 5:30 this morning, I placed my feet on the floor, stood up and rubbed my eyes. The first thing I do when I wake up is brew coffee, add four sugar packets, a bit of cream and then sit out on my porch, smoke a cigarette and watch the sun rise. But this morning was different, it was the same sun, but the sunrise seemed different…much more clear and peaceful. Once I finished my smoke and coffee I made breakfast, bacon, eggs, toast and some hash browns, ate them while I checked the weather on TV and then I headed out into town.

I had met the Mayor the day before, his name was Thomas and he had a Police officer with him whose name was Harris. They welcomed me, told me about the town and just really answered any questions I might have had. I couldn't really remember many people from the town. I remembered a girl named Karen and a guy named Cliff. I remember a boat by the dock and an old man selling cows. As I walked in town I got some strange looks from people. I was dressed in my blue jeans that were terribly faded, I had a gray t-shirt on, a blue flannel coat and some brown steel toe work boots. I smiled to most, waved a friendly wave to others but one man stopped me.

"Neil?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Neil Colton?" he asked more sure this time

"Well Hello Cliff" I said holding out my hand Cliff took my hand and shook it hard. Cliff hadn't aged a day, same light brown hair and brown eyes, still same rugged brown attire. "What are you doing back in Mineral town?" he asked me as he let go of my hand

"Well Gotz is too old to do this work so he's going to stay with his son and I'm the replacement" I said. Cliff nodded and smiled. "Listen I got to run to work but I'll stop by later" he said smiling and walking away, I waved bye to him and continued on my way.

I walked into the Supermarket and saw Karen behind the counter, she was chewing gum loudly and twirling her hair, her hair was still blonde and her eyes green.

"Can I help you?" she asked barely glancing up at me.

"I'm just coming to do some groceries" I said.

The place had changed, the Market has a frozen food section, it sold cleaning products, snacks and beverages. I remember way back when they only sold seeds, bread and some farm equipment.

"Your parent's still work here?" I asked.

"They are retired and have moved" she said as I nodded. Most of the older folks had retired and moved. Doug and Pastor Carter were still in town but it was mostly the younger people and new folks. I picked up some necessary food items, a broom and mop and brought it all to the counter. While Karen scanned the items she kept eyeing me.

"You look familiar" she said

"Neil Colton" I said and she nodded

"So it is you" she said scanning the items quickly

"Yeah I'm back to replace Gotz" I stated

"Not back to claim me ?" she asked and I shook my head.

"Karen that was a long time ago and we were kids" I said

"Thank you, come back anytime" she said and handed me my stuff in paper bags.

As I left the store I didn't realize that she was still caught over this. Karen and I had dated for the two years I had stayed when I was younger. She was the first love I ever had, but I left her to pursue my career in a bigger venue, she was clearly still upset about it. On the way home I thought about our time together, we'd watch the fireworks, go swimming in lake and spend hours in the hot springs. We would take walks in the mountain and sit on the edge of the dock holding hands and watching the sky. I had moved on and I think she had to, I think she was just mad because I never came back like I said I would.

"I'll come back for you in two months" I told her all those years ago

"I'll call everyday, write you letters and e-mail you" I had said. Karen had just stood there crying and holding me, but I never came back.

"I did come back" I said alone that night."Just a few years late" I said and turned off the light.


End file.
